goodbye
by hono-chan
Summary: "Se debe morir orgullosamente cuando ya no es posible vivir con orgullo."  Friedrich Nietzsche mark kruger y dylan keith


Hola….por cuestiones sentimentales he decidido hacer este fic, no tengo animo de lucro e inazuma eleven no es mio….

**Goodbye…**

**11 de septiembre de 2011**

-feliz once de septiembre hermanos….-la niña se acerco con una sonrisa, si bien, esa mueca en su rostro aliviaba sus corazones, estaba muy lejos de curar el dolor que los marco en esa fecha.

**11 de septiembre de 2001 **

Una mañana normal, el cielo estaba ahí, no hubo nada diferente en todo el dia, excepto quizás que ese día el y su hermanita acompañarían a su madre al trabajo, Lauren no sobrepasaba los 2 años de edad, el ya tenía 6, la edad de su madre era un secreto, llegaron temprano, aun hacia algo de frio pero él se animo corriendo por todo el lugar y subiendo y bajando en el asesor junto con su hermanita los 110 pisos del edificio, una vez arto de eso se quedo jugando futbol de papel en una esquina de la oficina de su madre ,apenas eran las 8 de la mañana y ya había gastado dos de las 8 horas que estaría allí ,sin nada más interesante que hacer ,eso hasta que una cabellera rubia y unos enormes lentes que sin pensarlo catalogo de "ojos de bicho" salió corriendo y dándole un golpecito en la cabeza mientras se reía como loco y decía una y otra vez "las traes!",siguieron corriendo por unos 10 minutos hasta que con la ayuda de su hermanita atrapo al niño de ojos de bicho, se entero de que se llamaba dylan

-Mark, quiero un algodón de azúcar!-menciono su pequeña hermana con su vocabulario aun muy infantil viendo como la motita rosada caminaba entre las torres –quiero quiero!

Su madre preocupada le dijo que podía ir, por algún presentimiento, sentía que era una buena idea dejar ir a sus hijos a la calle en ese momento, apenas eran las 8:20 de la mañana, y además podía vigilarlos por la ventana, sintió gran alivio cuando vi a sus pequeños y al nuevo amigo de Mark vueltos unas manchitas que caminaban en dirección al vendedor de algodones

**08:45:36 am**

Los niños vieron con alegría como un avión se acercaba alzaron sus manos para saludar a los pasajeros, esto llamo la atención de muchos transeúntes que empezaron a gritar , unas mujeres que transitaban los tomaron y los llevaron lejos mientras gritaban con desesperación.

-espere!,suélteme suélteme!-lo siguiente que vio ,no lo olvidaría jamás, el avión al que había saludado se estrello contra la torre, sintió pánico, pero trato de calmarse, después de todo, su madre estaba en la parte baja del edificio, vio con horror como el lugar en el que había estado jugando hacia unos minutos se consumía en llamas y ceniza ,poco a poco esa mole de cenizas y flamas fue tragándose la parte superior del edificio y las vigas fueron cayendo con toda su fuerza hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban –mama….MAMA!

Su hermana aun no entendía la situación, era demasiado pequeña, aun así ,se mostro atemorizada ,trataba de zafarse una y otra vez del agarre de esa mujer que trataba de alejarla del desastre ,lloraba,mordía,gritaba,pero sus suplicas y llantos no iban a ser escuchados ,era demasiado tarde.

**09.02.59 am **

unas explosiones mas se oyeron a la distancia, sin el valor de mirar de nuevo Mark se desplomo en llanto ,en cambio el otro niño vio con pesar que la torre sur era impactada por otro avión, la misma escena ,el mismo método, lo único que cambiaba aquí ,era que ahora no solo le habían arrancado a su madre ,ahora observaba con horror como el fuego quemaba directamente la oficina de su padre ,si bien, había la posibilidad de que su madre estuviera bien, estaba seguro de que el ataque había matado a su padre ,grito con su ingles pedregoso y aun infantil clamando por su padre ,sus suplicas jamás serian escuchadas, fue otro de las millones de voces cuyos clamores se ahogaron entre las explosiones .

-Mark, que sucede….Mark…MARK-su hermana le gritaba y lo sacudía sucesivamente, pero no sirvió de nada, por que ese día, ese 11 de septiembre, sus sueños, su vida, sus esperanzas y muchas cosas más perecieron junto con las más de 3 mil víctimas del atentado .

**10:28:19 am **

En un segundo, para los 3 infantes, todo el mundo se derrumbo junto con ese obelisco de concreto, ellos fueron solo 3 personas más ,de millones, de miles de millones de voces ahogadas ,reprimidas, apagadas ,ese once de septiembre ,ellos solo fueron 3 mas ,por el resto de su vida, quedarían marcados como solo 3 personas más de todos ,los huérfanos, los mártires, los dolientes…

En esas 2 horas, ellos fueron solamente 3 de millones de manchas que podían verse desde en espacio, la diferencia quizás, es que a diferencia de muchas manchas, ellos no estaban aplastados contra el pavimento en un intento desesperado de morir con menos dolor .

Sus lagrimas se sumaron a las de millones de personas, que hasta hoy, no se han secado, y no han dejado de brotar, por que ese once de septiembre, ellos no fueron los únicos, fueron 3 mas de billones de personas, sus lagrimas fueron unas tantas de trillones ,en ese momento, eran tan insignificantes, eran solo 3 niños, que en un momento, perdieron todo su mundo.

Lo siento si es algo vanal,pero se han puesto a pensar, que sintieron los seres queridos de esas 3.000 personas, personalmente ,eso me mata de tristesa,yo era muy niña cuando esto sucedió, recuerdo que llegue del preescolar ,me acurruque en mi mama ( me habían matoneado en la escuela) iba a empezar a llorar cuando de repente mi mama cambio el canal (estaba en el de caricaturas) y enlas noticias oi un estallido,me voltee y vi esa llamarada ,quería llorar,pero por sensatez,me fui a una esquina y empeze a rezar ,después de un rato ,oia comola gente seguía suicidándose, no lo soporte mas ,empecé a llorar como si no hubiera mañana…. Y bueno ,supongo que me he desviado ,quería hacer este fic desde que el domingo llegue tardísimo de unos 15 con unas primas y mire el reloj y les dije "ya es 11 de septiembre" ,mi prima camelia comenzó a burlarse (eso es típico en ella) y dijo que era una tontería ,que solo era un monton de muertos mas ,que marcar al mundo ni que nada, eso realmente me hiso enojar….me estoy deviando de nuevo

Espero les haya gustado….

""Se debe morir orgullosamente cuando ya no es posible vivir con orgullo."

Friedrich Nietzsche

(frase de mi filosofo favorito)


End file.
